Dipo
Dipo is an active member and ex Admin and Helper on The Lion Guard Wiki discord. Bio Dipo is an Australian high school student who spends way too much of his life on discord and the internet in general. Claim to fame Dipo was the 3rd most active user on the server for a very long period of time and was even the number 1 most active user for a very short amount of time back in mid 2017 but was overtaken by Kirbtato05 then MacGuy3135, although he is no longer the 3rd most active because of his ban in December of 2018, being this active on the server and being admin for a long period of time, a lot of people recognized him and he became one of the main figures of The Lion Guard Wiki Discord server. Promotion Dipo was promoted to Admin on the server just days after its creation in May of 2017 along with MacGuy3135, as Dipo and MacGuy thought the discord needed some help as RadSpyro didn't know how to work discord very well so they both offered to help and RadSpyro accepted giving them both admin to help create the server and make it a better place. Demotion Dipo was demoted from Admin in October 2018 due to a situation with Sarger, getting them both demoted, although one day after Dipo's demotion he was re-promoted back to Helper which is where we stayed for 2 months until December 2018 were he was being very rude to Gale in the staff chat, this caused the Admins to talk about Dipos position as Helper and decided it was time to fully demote Dipo to a normal user for being toxic and fueling many arguments. Banned A few hours after a situation with Gale in the staff chat, Dipo figured out that the password to the discord account that everyone in the staff team had access to (Askari) was changed right after the argument, this made Dipo know that he was most likely going to get demoted in the very near future so he kicked 3 different users that he didn't like and left the server and decided he never wanted to join the server on his main account ever again as the server just wasn't fun for him anymore, not just because of the demotion but he also didn't like the current state of the server at the time and being demoted was just his last straw, after kicking the 3 users and leaving Dipo was banned for kicking the users and being very toxic in general. Return Dipo returned to the server on January 1st of 2019 as everyone on the server was unbanned and given a 2nd chance, when Dipo heard this originally he didn't want to join back but after being asked to join back by MacGuy3135, he decided to make a return to make his friend happy, so far his return is going great. Other notes Dipo is extremely good friends with MacGuy3135 and is one of the only members in the server who has actually seen MacGuy's face and knows his real name, Dipo is also now good friends with Sarger and Vitani despite them hating each other for a long period of time, Dipo is also friends with most of the other active users on the server.